Sentimientos inconscientemente correspondidos
by MarinetteHernandez
Summary: Ellos Se amaban,eso lo sabían. Se odiaban,eso estaba más que claro querían estar juntos pero a la vez querían que alguno de ellos dejara de pisar el planeta tierra. Muy complicado ¿No? ,bueno es uno de los riesgos que se corren al estar en una relación cuádruple.


El día era lluvioso, algo hermoso para algunas personas que disfrutaban de ese hermoso clima que les regalaba el señor cielo,pero a diferencia de la típica gente que gozaba de banales cosas ;estaba Félix, un chico muy antipático, que parecía querer asesinar a todos con la mirada,era rico,guapo,muy inteligente y caballeroso,pero si defecto era el carácter que se cargaba,tal vez era herencia de su padre o tal vez era así para ser el perfecto chico que la empresa de su padre lideraba.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamaba enojado a la vez que buscaba dentro de aquel portafolio de cuero negro que cargaba ese día,su ceño fruncido se acentuaba cada vez más.

Él odiaba la lluvia,y precisamente había cometido el error de dejar su paraguas en la mansión donde radicaba.

—Eres un tonto Agreste —Se burló Bridgette, una chica humilde hija de panaderos que iba en su misma clase —Te compartiría mi paraguas pero temo que lo destruyas como todo lo que tocas —Inquirió con un toque de voz agresivo.

—Me da igual,prefiero mojarme antes de compartir algo con la loca obsesiva —Regresó de mala gana aquel ataque.

Ellos actualmente se odiaban, pero hubo una época donde ella moría por él, creía que era su todo ,pero un día simplemente la rechazó, no sabía el porque, pero su mejor amiga con alma de investigadora le hizo saber que al parecer Félix había tomado a mal que supiera cada cosa que hacía en el día gracias a un calendario sobre él, además de su habitación repleta con sus fotos ¿Qué quien le fue con el chisme? ;Lila,quién estaba enganchada con el agreste mayor,sabía que pondría en ridículo a la azabache ,y que además si algo odiaba el chico era sentirse asfixiado por fans.

Bridgette avanzó de ahí, la verdad es que no quería arruinarse la tarde por culpa de su antiguo y patético amor del pasado,no cuando hoy tendría una cita con su Gatito más lindo del mundo, aquél que logró ganarse a su alter ego y por ende a ella,y que hoy en día era su novio.

Bridgette después de hacer sus deberes ,veía alegre la hora ,9 en punto faltaba 30 minutos para el encuentro con su novio, así que invocó su transformación para llegar lo humanamente temprano.

—My lady, es un honor para mi que hayas venido —Decía Chat con una rosa entre sus labios y arrodillado —Hoy te ves particularmente hermosa.

—Sólo lo dices porque me amas —Se agacho hacía él para tomar la rosa de los labios de su amor — Pero sigue así amor,me haces amarte cada día más —Lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo tierna y dulcemente como sólo ella sabía.

Chat la guió a una mesa que reposaba en lo más íntimo de aquél majestuoso monumento llamado trocadero,disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena,entre risas,besos y palabras bonitas,aprovechaban la hora del toque de queda de la gente,que el alcalde había proclamado por los ataques crecientes de akumas.

—My lady , sé que lo hemos hablado mucho tiempo y ...

—Entiendo a donde vas Gatito —Le pellizcó la nariz.

Él quería conocer a su bichito,no la heroína,si no la real,la chica lejos del antifaz

Justo cuando iban a decirse algo más ,Félix vió como una bala atravesaba el corazón de su novia, quien cayó de inmediato al piso;Hawkmoth había cumplido su promesa de erradicarla,él se sentía un tonto idiota al ver cuando el traje de la heroína descendía para dar paso a alguien que no se esperaba

—Bridgette —Entonó sorprendido y con la culpa a flor de piel,él la amaba tanto como amaba a la heroína, pero nunca pudo decírselo por el que dirán, ahora se sentía un estúpido.

Él no pensaba que la chica fuera una acosadora,ni siquiera le molestaba,era un detalle que la chica más linda de la escuela pusiera atención en él, quien se consideraba una marioneta de su padre,por eso su amor a LadyBug, pues ella era lo que él no podía ser :libre ,saber que las dos eran la misma lo volvía fenomenal,pero ya nada importaba...

Ella había cerrado sus ojos para siempre.


End file.
